Lala, dedum
by echo-WLH
Summary: All little Mikan wants is for that mysterious boy with purple, PURPLE hair to push her on the swings... Pleaaase? MikanNatsume. and fluff. Oneshot.


_Lala…dedum. Come to think of it, I sang and did rather pointless things when I was younger._

_But out of those stupid little things, came something I never before expected._

* * *

She was a little girl. About four or five years old with a smile that stretched across her face and never seemed to cave in. She just wanted a quick ride on the swing sets. Her dad was dead, her mom was dead, her grandfather was busy. Her best friend naturally wasn't keen to tag along.

The girl, whose name was Mikan, skipped along the sidewalk, soon reaching the small playground a few blocks from her house.

"Ne, ne! It's going to be sooo boring without Hotaru-chan today. Jii-chan is busy. Who will push me on the swings?" The little girl sat down on the swings and began kicking her feet in the sand.

"Too bad I don't know how to swing. If I did, I would fly waay up!! And then, I'd say hi to jii-chan and maybe Hotaru if she can see me. They'd be jealous they couldn't fly like me." She stood up then, tired of thinking about herself flying through the skies on a little swing, and started walking around. Halfway around the playground, she spotted a boy about her age.

A new playmate.

"Yooooo!!" She ran over to the boy, who she noticed had purple, PURPLE hair. This made her laugh. "I'm Mikan. What's your name?"

When the boy ignored her, she blew out a huffy breath and waved a sticky hand in his face. "Earth to boy… earth to… what's your name?"

The boy finally opened his eyes sharply and stated, slightly annoyed, "Hyuuga Natsume."

She nodded. "Hi, Natsume. I like your purple hair." She stood there for a while as he scoffed and closed his eyes again. Scuffing her shoe on the coarse sand, she began whistling.

The exasperated boy opened his eyes once more to glare at the girl who was interrupting his peace. "Go away," he said bluntly. She frowned at him. What an unfriendly person!

"All I want is for someone to push me on the swings! You don't have to be all mean!" She began sniffing and plopped down on the ground. Finally, spotting that he didn't seem to care, she started crying.

"I want Hotaru and jii-chan!!" she cried, sick of having no one to spend time with. She kicked the ground a couple of times, sobbing. "Hotaru!! Hota-"

All of a sudden, a deer hoof flew out of nowhere and punched the crying girl in the face. She toppled over, and this seemed to shut her up sufficiently.

"I-itai…" she murmured, getting up. And she saw her best friend, holding a plastic deer hoof as she stood in the shadow of a nearby tree.

Mikan's eyes began to tear up again. "Ho… HOTARU!!" She cried again, and was about to throw her arms around her friend when Hotaru spoke up.

"Mikan, don't."

The little girl, now feeling slightly subdued and used to Hotaru's blunt ways, plopped back down on the ground.

"Ne, Hotaru. This boy was mean to me and I-" the deer hoof came in contact again.

"Baka. It's because you're annoying." Hotaru said, dusting off the plastic hoof and stowing it away for further use. She could tell she would need it for years to come.

"Hotaru…" Mikan whined again. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'll push you."

The little girl looked up, surprised out of her crying. "What?"

Natsume, who had been calmly watching the whole situation, got up with an exasperated sigh. "I said, I'll push you if you leave me alone afterwards."

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled widely. "Okay!" She scampered eagerly to the swings, tripped, and got up, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. He walked over, sighed, and began pushing her gently once she had successfully climbed onto a swing.

"HIGHER!!" she screamed. "HIGHHEER!!"

Natsume managed to let out a huffy smile as he pushed her harder.

"I'M FLYING!! LOOK HOTARU, I'M FLYING!!"

Hotaru smiled but said nothing, and began to walk away as her friend's shouts of glee rang throughout the empty park.

* * *

"Remember that, Natsume?" Mikan snuggled her face into his chest.

"Yes," the fifteen year old Natsume replied simply. His personality hadn't changed too much since the rain touched spring day when they first met, making memories on the rust covered swing set that was, by now, too old to but to use.

"And I thought I was going to fly any moment…" she sighed contentedly. She turned around to face him suddenly with a smile. "I remember thinking you were weird for having purple hair."

"Really?" Said Natsume, raising an eyebrow. "I just thought you were annoying."

"But I like purple." Mikan inputted this opinion with a little pout.

Natsume finally smiled, tightening his grip around her and letting his shoulders relax.

"And I love it when you're annoying."

_

* * *

_

Lala… dedum, a happy day for everyone. Especially thinking about the past, wondering if it's there to last.

And now, I don't do pointless things anymore.

As a child... singing that simple murmuring of words was enough to make me smile. And once in a while, singing it now isn't too bad either...


End file.
